On the Inside
by Schizoid Mouse
Summary: SpencerOC or IanOC! "Mostly the whole world knew who they were! Either she was too intimidated to notice this, or was just stupid... With a sigh, Spencer collasped onto his bed... Women were too complex for him."
1. Default Chapter

Summary: How are you to love someone when you've never seen them. This applies to a Russian blind girl, Azzie, who ends up falling in love with a boy that she doesn't know or look like! Spencer/OC or Ian/OC.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. And this is my first non-yaoi too!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Don't you just hate it when you don't even know what's going on in the world around you?  
  
She thought that.   
  
She has never had any friends.  
  
She is never polite, nor rude.  
  
She's just sightless.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Azzie! Get your butt down here right now or I won't take you to the park!" A plump woman yelled up the stairs. It was a beautiful winter's day in Moscow, Russia. Kids were outside, running and lauging while playing in the snow.  
  
"I'm coming Nana! I just need to find my sunglasses!"  
  
"Azzie, how many times have I told you to not wear those wretched things! They cover up your beautiful eyes!" the woman protested at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the person upstairs to come down. 'Teenagers, always late in getting dressed.'  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but I like my sunglasses very much!"  
  
"How would you know, you've never seen them!" Nana yelled up the stairs. She quickly bit her tongue for what she accidentally said. There were a few minutes of silence before the teenager made her appearance at the top of the stairs. Nana wanted to immediately apologize to her, but knowing Azzie, the girl would just rebel against her again.  
  
"Is my cane still broken?"  
  
"Yes, and I told you not to lay it on the floor like all your other items. And take off those sunglasses!" the older of the two protested, waiting at the bottom of the stairs while the teen took her time coming down them, one step at a time.  
  
"Well how was I to know that your dog wanted to use it was a play toy and snap it in half by stupidly trying to get it out the doggy dog?!"  
  
"Okay, no need to fight! I'm going to take you to the park, do my shopping, pick you up and come back home to make dinner! I have no time for fighting!" Nana stated, throwing her hands up in the air while the teenager made her way down the last few steps.  
  
"You know how I dislike the park, Nana!"  
  
"That's why you're bringing your CD player!" Nana told the girl while she gently took the girl's arm and dragged her to the front door, grabbing their bags on the way.  
  
"But then I'll be fully cut off from everything!"  
  
"Did I say you had to turn on the CD player at full blast or on at all? Nooo... Can we please go?! It's a sales day!" Nana whined as the teenager snickered, slowing down her pace a bit and forcing Nana to go slower. "Not funny Azzalia!"  
  
"No! Not the A word! Please, anything but that!" the teen mockingly begged as she got on the jacket Nana handed her and then slipping on the bag that she received from the woman too.  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder about you," the woman told the girl truthfully while pulling the girl gently out the door. For the girl, she was still giggling like a little maniac.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, now that breakfast was just..... What's the word I'm looking for again? Oh yeah, disgusting!" mumbled a short boy, walking with his much taller friend through the park.  
  
"Yeah, be happy that Bryan isn't here to listen to you either," the taller one stated while the smaller one seemed to have gone red with anger. Or laughter. It was hard to tell.  
  
"Yeah, Bryan can be a bitch sometimes. But it's quite funny seeing him in a pink apron while cooking though, huh Spencer?"   
  
"Yeah Ian, it was very funny!" Spencer laughed sarcastically. He was actually laughing on the inside, remembering when Ian had to put on that evil kitchen attire.  
  
"Geez Spence, don't sound too excited or you just might sound dumb."  
  
"Forget about that gimmick, you little evil midget!"  
  
"STOP WITH THE NAME THING, YOU DUMB PINE TREE!"  
  
"Oh yes, and you would be a pine tree's branch. But wait! You're to small to be one, so I guess you'll have to be the pine needle then!"  
  
"I hate you," Ian grumbled as he stalked down the empty pathway with his friend. All the little children were either playing snow wars in the wooded area or throwing snow balls at passing cars on the street ways. So they were safe, except for the occasional snowball being thrown at the shorter of the two. And always missing. Well, most of the times. But thanks for the much taller and stronger of the two, Spencer can easily spot the attacker and nail in with 3 or 6 snow balls easily before the kid can react.  
  
"Ian, really, you need to stop the hate. Appreciate!" Spencer joked with his friend as the shorter one was hit with snow ball for the 5th time that afternoon. Of course, appreciating the fact that being hit with snow balls is kinda hard to accept.  
  
"Spencer! Kill that kid who hit me! PLEASE!" the smaller of the two asked forcefully while wiping snow from his hair.  
  
"Sorry, but to be totally honest, I didn't see where the kid went!" Spencer stated. He was telling the truth because Ian didn't have to ask for Spencer to attack a kid with a snow ball. It was very fun. That's why kids do it, the blonde found out when he threw his first snow ball at Tala in anger because the red-head kept bringing up his stupid gimmick to trick people. None of the boys at the abbey were allowed to throw snow balls for the consequence was being locked up in the dungeons. Having fun had a more horrible punishment.  
  
"You're lying, aren't you? I mean, a kid just hit me, the Great Ian, over the head with a snow ball and you didn't see him?!?!" Ian gaped, anger running high.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but I was to busy thinking of other little nicknames to call you. And I mean little," Spencer told his friend while the small teenager proceed to kick him over and over in the shin. "I see we might have to enroll you into some anger management courses, my little Ian."  
  
"You're a bastard, Spencer. A real bastard."  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk. Ian! How many times have I told you not to use that language infront of little children!"  
  
"Spencer! There are no little children around!"  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"Where then?"  
  
"Here," the blonde stated, patting the shorter one on the head.  
  
"NOT FUNNY!"  
  
Spencer couldn't help but give off a small laugh at his companions actions after the "insult towards his disablity." It was.. How would he say it... Cute how Ian would throw tantrums and actually look like a little spoiled child. But it was all fun and games between the group to have special nicknames to tick each other off. But the one boy with the most nicknames had to be Ian because he was way more different then the rest of them. And the fact that either Spencer, Bryan, and Tala would be pissed knowing that they had to most number of nicknames.  
  
"Well, my little friend, do you think it's about time that we were getting back home before Tala sends Bryan out looking for us again?"   
  
"Fine. But I'm only agreeing with you because Bryan is a scary fellow. Last time, he threatened to kill me with a pencil because I refused to follow him!"   
  
"Well, you know Bryan. He loves to pick out the smaller and weaker prey."  
  
"I f-ing hate you Spencer, you know that?"  
  
"Now I do."  
  
Ian's face was now turning red with anger. He disliked his disability to throw a decent insult back at the taller one. The blonde could easily challenge it with a counter insult, thus making Ian dumbstruck without any ideas.   
  
Without any warning, some small laughter emerged from a nearby bench along the pathway.   
  
"Hehe. You two are very amusing."  
  
"What th-" Ian said, whipping around looking for whoever said the comment. Spencer tapped him on the shoulder and pointed him in the right direction.   
  
Hanging upside on a bench was a girl. Most likely around their age. She was dressed in some of the strangest clothes they ever saw. Well, they couldn't complain, they were dressed strange also. But her clothing seemed quite interesting. She had on a long, black turtle-neck that was covered by a small white tank top that had a couple pink skull designs all along the front. She also had on black jeans, with zippers everywhere in the shape of skulls. There were also pink lines on them for designs, too. Even her shoes matched her attire, being black with pink shoelaces. Just around her neck was a pair of headphones, hinting that she probably had a CD player somewhere, most likely in one of her pockets.   
  
But her clothes weren't the only interesting thing. For being a teenage girl, she seemed a little too... "small," like she barely hit her maturing age. And the skin that could be barely seen, such has her hands on her face, was a little pale from sitting out in the cold. The freezing air also gave her cheeks a slight blush of pink.   
  
But nothing else matched her hair color, or it's style. It looked to be cut to a length just below her ears, but they couldn't tell because of her posistion of being upside down. Her hair seemed to be spiked that way, with the help of some gel. It's color was also interesting, being a dark tone of purple with a few lighter stripes here and there in a messy fashion.   
  
"You know it's rude to stare?"  
  
"Oh, our apologies," Spencer stated quickly. Bring the observant one he was, he couldn't help but stare. It was in his nature to observe everyone's behavior because it helped him understand the person. And this person, for some unknown reason, didn't open her eyes at all to look at them to know they were staring.  
  
"You know it's rude to interrupt a conversation?" Ian shot back at her. He refused to apologize to some girl who probably thinks she's better than everybody else.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for butting in, but I just couldn't help myself. It's one of my man bad habits," the girl confessed, tracing the knotches in the wooden bench. Her eyes still closed.  
  
"What, you have bad table manners too?" Ian asked her sarcastically.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, my other bad habit kicked in. Ignoring people," the girl shot back, smiling. Spencer couldn't tell if it was a smile or not, because, like said earlier, she was upside down. He looked down at Ian, noticing that the small boy was about to make another remark at the girl, but he stopped him.  
  
"Ian, let it go. This conversation can go on for a long period of time at this rate," the blonde said truthfully while the little guy just gave him a glare.  
  
"Stay out of it, Spence! If she wants to butt into our conversation, then she has to be pushed back out!" Ian whispered to him harshly. The tall one couldn't help but roll his eyes. Ian was soo persistent sometimes.  
  
"Fine, but don't blame me if Bryan comes after us again."  
  
"You ruin all the fun, you know that Spencer. Just one more insult and we'll leave."  
  
"Alright, but just to let you know that she just got up and is walking away," Spencer pointed out, pointing behind the navy-haired boy.   
  
Whipping around, once again, Ian looked for the girl. Spencer was right, she was walking away. "Hey, come back here! We're not through with this yet!" he shouted after her, causing her to stop for a second.  
  
Not turning around, the girl shouted over her shoulder, "You guys are boring! Why would I hang around with ya'll if you can't even keep up a decent insult battle?" This question caused Ian to become flushed with anger.   
  
"Come back here and fight like the girl you are!" he shouted at her while Spencer just sighed. The evil little midget wasn't going to give this one up. He looked back at the girl, waiting for her to respond. He noticed her pulling something out of one of her pockets and put it on her face.   
  
"Well, I'm sorry. But my guardian is calling me, so I must go meet with her on the other side of the park. Have a nice day you two," she told them politely, looking at them over her shoulders. She had on a pair of sunglasses, hiding her eyes.   
  
Why was she always hiding her eyes? Spencer pondered this for a few minutes while the girl continued to walk away from them. A minute later, he saw a plump old woman join the girl, grabbing her arm and dragging her away.  
  
"We should of asked what her name was so it would of been easier for us to find her house. I really want to egg her home, just to make myself feel better," Ian said truthfully, turning to walk down the path in the direction they came in. "You coming Spencer?"  
  
The taller one nodded to the smaller boy, finally turning around and joining his friend.   
  
'Why do I always meet the strangest of people?' he questioned to himself while staying quiet for the rest of the walk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Azzie, who were those young men back there?" Nana questioned the teenager while dragging her to where she parked the car.  
  
"I wouldn't know, we were to busy insulting each other to trade names," Azzie told her while smiling happily. She lied to the boys, saying that they were boring. In fact, she had quite a fun time "talking" with them.  
  
"Oh, well they seemed quite familiar. Like I have seen them somewhere before. But anyways, you forgot your bag in the car again! How many times have I told you to bring around your I.D.?" the old lady interrogated while Azzie sighed.  
  
"I don't know! I lost count after 146 times!"  
  
"Don't give me that talk young lady!"  
  
"Who cares?! Let's just go home and eat! I'm starving!"   
  
"Azzalia! Don't raise your voice to me or I will permenantly keep calling you Azzalia till the day you go to college!"  
  
The teenager quickly shut her mouth.  
  
The old lady smiled happily now. "That's better, now let's go home and I will make dinner and bake you some cookies!"  
  
"Oh, thank you Nana! You always knew how to spoil me rotten," Azzie told her guardian happily before the old lady had hit her upside the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
"For accusing me of spoiling you rotten! Now hop on into the car and let's go home," Nana said, unlocking the passenger car door and opening it up for the girl. Azzie quickly took her seat after holding onto the top of the car to not hit her head. Once all of her was inside the vehicle, Nana closed the door and went to her side of the car, unlocked the door, and hopped on in. After turning on the engine and buckling themselves up, they were off.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
So how was it? Should I continue? Or should I just give up?  
  
Please read and review, and decide who Azzie should be paired with, Spencer or Ian. ^_^! 


	2. Confusing Thoughts

_**Thanks for all the reviews, since I haven't updated in the longest while. Everytime I tried to write something, I either had writer's block or a hurricane came through cutting me off from power.  
  
I tried to make Azzalia a non-Mary-Sue and hopefully it worked.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Beyblade. Never did and never will.**_

**__**

* * *

It had been one hell of a day, in Spencer's opinion as he walked into his dark room. He always liked his room dark.  
  
Today was his and Ian's "punishment" day as Tala liked to call it since the two were late for their beyblading practice the day before. Ian was cursing all day, saying it was that "stupid woman's fault" when Spencer knew that they were going to be late all along, even if they hadn't met that girl.  
  
That girl....  
  
Spencer couldn't help but feel curious about the girl. Usually people around their age would be to intimidated to even stay around the Demolition Boys. Or they were just stupid. But the girl acted like she didn't even know them. Mostly the whole world knew who they were! Either she was too intimidated to notice this, or was just stupid.  
  
The tall blonde let out a giant sigh before he collasped on his bed.  
  
Women were to complex for him.

* * *

"Damn women. Damn them all to Hell," Ian grumbled. Spencer got off his punishment early, but here he was still cleaning the damn dishes.  
  
"Hey, don't blame women for being late. It was your own fault. Besides, women are awesome. Especially the older ones," Tala mused as he sat at the kitchen table. His job was to monitor Ian's work, to make sure the runt got the job done correctly. Cleaning the dishes was an ultimate punishment for men, especially when the sink was overflowing with dirty dishes.  
  
Yes, a real punishment indeed for the little boy.  
  
"Why did Bryan let Spencer off again? Cause last time I checked, the living room still has a couple soda cans around," Ian accused, pointing a soapy finger at his captain.  
  
"Because Spencer made a deal with Bryan, the one you turned down."  
  
"I didn't want to do his homework! He's a honor student and has double the homework that I usually get!"  
  
"I know. But it was easy homework. It was just fill in the blanks and shit," Tala shrugged as he leant his chair back. Apparently, Ian failed to warn him that the floor was still wet from mopping earlier since Tala's chair fell over. Ian couldn't help but laugh as the red-head went down with the chair. It was all good fun, until Tala managed to get back onto his feet a few seconds later.  
  
"Ian! That's it! You're making breakfast tomorrow!" And with that, the great Demolition Boy's captain exited. Ian guessed it was because Tala had to hide the blush on his face for falling over.  
  
"That was awesome," Ian chuckled evilly as he turned around and came face to face with the dishes once again. "Damn women."

* * *

"My... Cookies...."  
  
Every girl should have the right to cry over stupid things. Whether it be the fact that their man just left them for a prostitute or that their cookies are being eaten.  
  
Azzalia couldn't help but whine over the fact that she could hear her nana chewing on those crunchy cookies downstairs. She made sure to keep everything quiet in her room so she could hear what her nana was doing downstairs. It was a habit to find out what Nana was doing every night. It would sometimes allow her to find out things in advance, like presents.  
  
No matter how many times Nana denied it, Azzie was spoiled rotten. And Azzie knew this with a smile.  
  
But tonight was different. The teenaged girl was sitting beside her cracked open door, trying to keep count on how many of her cookies were being eaten. Those cookies were a good dessert after dinner, and currently 9 of them were gone. And Azzie was about to cry over this.  
  
"Dang Nana... Eating my crunchy goodness!" she whined once more. It was like Nana was doing this on purpose. Which could be the reason why.  
  
"Go to bed now, Azzalia!"  
  
Yup, it was the reason why.  
  
Azzie cursed at her stupid luck of having Nana as her guardian as she casually got up, walked out of her room, and leaned over the railing that allowed her to not fall over and onto the staircase.  
  
"Those were my cookies!"  
  
"But I baked them, therefore giving me my rights to eat them. Now go to bed!"  
  
With a quick gesture, Azzie gave the middle finger to no one in particular. But it didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"I saw that!" Nana yelled up the stairs as the teenager gave a squeak and ran back into her room. Nana just shook her head as she heard Azzie run right into the bedroom door and fall over onto her butt. "Stupid girl."  
  
Up in Azzie's room, you could hear that the feeling was mutual.  
  
"Stupid me."

* * *

It was another day in the life of the Demolition Boys has the morning light awoken the domestically challenged men.  
  
"I don't wanna make breakfast," Ian grumbled as he yawned. Rolling over so the sunlight wouldn't get into his eyes, it was the little boy's intention to go back to sleep. That was until the most "grumpy" person in his "family" had entered. Apparently, he wanted breakfast.  
  
"Ian! Up, now! Breakfast, now!" Bryan barked as he grabbed onto Ian's bedspread and yanked it off. He had waited for nearly an hour for Ian to wake up and he wasn't going to wait any longer.  
  
"But I don't wanna!" the bluenette mumbled as he held onto his bedpost tightly. It was too early to get up even though his teammates begged to differ.  
  
Besides, six-thirty in the morning was sleeping in as Tala preached most of the time. Sure it was.  
  
"Either you get up and make breakfast or you'll be house-sitting for the rest of the day while the rest of us go outside to practice."  
  
"Wow, some punishment."  
  
"You'll be house-sitting in a French Maid outfit."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ian shot up instantly. The motion of this action caused him to fall off the bed and onto his boots. Very painfully. "Oww..."  
  
"Are you up or do you want me to go get the outfit?" Bryan questioned with a smirk. He knew Ian would get up and go make breakfast with the French Maid outfit as the punishment. The three older Demolition Boys forced Ian into a few monthes ago as punishment for dying Tala's hair pink.  
  
"I'm up, asshole. I'm up," Ian mumbled as he took on his regular attitude role as being the arrogant kid. As usual. It was the best attitude he could pull off. In his opinion, each of the four boys had their different attitudes. His being arrogant, Tala being the leader, Bryan being the grump, and Spencer being the conservative. Each personality cancelling the others out, making them the perfect team.  
  
Given the order to be down in five minutes, Bryan left Ian to get dressed.  
  
Reaching onto the bed side table, the bluenette manages to snatch his favorite pair of goggles and put them on. Nothing would ever take his goggles away from him. He was determined that when he died, he would be buried with his goggles.  
  
"Two more minutes before you become my little maid!" Ian heard Bryan yell up the stairs. With a quick motion, he managed to grabbed his overalls and slip them on and over his shirt and boxers. Grabbing his two boots, he managed to hop out the door while putting them on one at a time.  
  
By the time Ian managed to get outside his bedroom door, he looked down the hall. To his surprise, Spencer's bedroom door was remarkably still closed. The blonde always has his door open when he was out of his room.  
  
"Thirty seconds!"  
  
With the shrug of his shoulders, Ian merely suspected that Spencer was tired from cleaning the house from the day before and made his way down the stairs. Apparently, Bryan and Tala made a bet if Ian would show up or not, and it seemed like Bryan won since Tala was scowling.  
  
Ian couldn't help but smirk at this before making his way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Besides, the deal didn't state that he couldn't make a horrible breakfast.

* * *

Spencer groaned.  
  
He couldn't sleep at all last night.  
  
He could close his eyes for a maybe a half an hour, but he would be awaken instantly.  
  
That girl got into his head even though it was Ian she was mocking. It was a funny scene too.  
  
But it was the fact that she didn't even know who they were that irked him. He was apart of the Demolition Boys beyblading team! He helped an insane, old man nearly rule the world! But she didn't even recognize him one, single bit.  
  
But then, the faint memory of her not even opening her eyes crawled into his mind. Spencer remembered the small fact that he could never see her eyes. And even when there was a probabilty that her eyes were open, she had sunglasses on.  
  
So maybe she did see them and actually know them. Maybe she was just mocking them both in general, pretending that she didn't know them.  
  
'_Or maybe she actually didn't know us_,' a little voice inside his mind whispered.  
  
Thinking on this little thought, Spencer grunted. "Like hell she didn't know us," he grumbled.  
  
"Like hell what?"  
  
Spencer bent his head backwards to see that Ian was in his doorway. In a cute, pink, and frilly apron and matching chef's hat. Pondering over Ian's sudden change in clothing taste, the blonde remember that Ian was making breakfast. The "punishment" breakfast. God, how he hated that word.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking," the blonde said truthfully as he saw the bluenette glare at him with that know-it-all look.  
  
"Alright. But just to warn you I made breakfast," Ian said with an evil glint in his eyes. Spencer could only guess that Ian put something in the eggs once again before the smallest Demolition Boy exited his room to go make pancakes.  
  
Debating whether he should stay up in his room or go down for breakfast and get food poisoning, Spencer made up his mind. Grabbing his clothing since he didn't want to walk around in his boxers, the blonde got dressed.  
  
After he put on his second boot, he got up and walked downstairs. As he passed by the kitchen, he took notice that Ian was at the stove, giggling. Not giggling in a happy way, more like in an insane way. Apparently, the pancakes were almost complete.  
  
Spencer shook his head as he continued down the hallway. As he reached the living room, he noticed both Bryan and Tala watching the T.V. They didn't even think twice about what is going to happen. Either they're really foolish for trusting Ian, or they're planning on having Ian taste test their breakfast. With a quick hand motion, the two couch potatoes' attention is caught.  
  
"I'm going out for breakfast," Spencer announces before walking over to the coat hanger and grabbing his coat.  
  
"Alright," Tala mumbles at him whilst Bryan only nods. It seems like the captain is pissed about something, but Spencer lets it slide as he quickly opens the door. With another quick hand motion to say "G'bye", the blond is already outside the door and closing it. He didn't want Ian to find out that he was going out for breakfast and chasing him down the street in that pink apron. Even though it would have been funny.  
  
But of course, his line of thought was interrupted when a female neighbor walked out of her house and to her car. This wouldn't have bothered Spencer if the women wasn't yelling colourful words into her cellphone. She never noticed the tall, blonde boy from next door staring at her while she slammed the car door open, threw her brief-case into the backseat, got into the driver's seat, and slammed the car door shut.  
  
Spencer just blinked and just quitely walked away towards town. Only one thought crossed his mind.  
  
Women were seriously too complex.

* * *

_****_

_**Review please. I'm still trying to think of who to pair who with. Next chapter will probably be Ian's chapter.**_


End file.
